The Doppleganger Theory (AmericaCest)
by XrawrXreptarX
Summary: And there they stood, holding their hands tightly, bracing for how the world would see them, now knowing their biggest secret. How did this all happen? What went wrong? What's wrong with loving someone that's actually.. Yourself, but in a different form? If you really loved them, the rest of the world wouldn't matter to you. Their love is blooming, and everyone won't accept it.


WHASSAP YALL? I'M MAKING A NEW FICKIE FOR YOU NOW. SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY DIS LITTLE PIECE OF TEXT. This is gonna be yet _another _chapter story to make on top of the _Secret Desires _fic. BUT I WILL SUCK IT UP AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN. (Huehuehuehue)

Pairing: Muricacest 3 (AlfredX Shota!America)

Timeline: 2014 (Present day)

Warnings: Shotacon. WHAT'S WITH ME AND DA SHOTA THESE DAYS? Dem muricas be makin' love in a car. 3

The way I'm gonna separate the two is I'm gonna add a * at the end of the younger America's name. So yeah... It's gonna be one of _those _fics. Plus I'm too lazy to post this on FF. So I'ma put this on Tumblr instead.

Enjoy!

Alfred had wondered for some time now about how he mysteriously found a younger version of himself on his front doorstep. He consulted Arthur, but he said he had nothing to do with it. So for 2 years, he's been taking care of a younger version of himself and had no idea where he came from? He seemed like how Arthur originally found him, but a bit older. About 12 years old, perhaps. But instead of being found in the middle of a random field, the younger male arrived at his door with a box full of blankets and in a white dress with long sleeves. And if that didn't get any weirder, America* hasn't aged since he was found by his older self. It seemed that he magically popped out of nowhere. Could it be time travel? Arthur's magic? Maybe Arthur was lying to him about how America* arrived at Alfred's house. The older male was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard America* scream at him for throwing him into the lake without letting the boy hold his nose first. "Alfred! You butt! You didn't tell me that you were throwing me in!" America* shouted, shaking the water out of his ears. He walked out onto the shore of the lake, the water was crystal clear as the remaining drops sparkled on the boy's body. Alfred tried not paying attention to this, but he couldn't help himself whenever they went swimming, which was often considering America* loved to swim, especially in the summer. It was their favorite thing to do besides eating burgers and watching COPS marathons. "Sorry, little dude! I was just thinking about something." Alfred replied back. "Oh really? What'cha thinkin' about?" America* Did an Isabella impression. "Nothing much. Just some stuff."

Alfred explained casually. America* assumed it was nothing, but blushed a little at the thought of maybe Alfred liked him as well. Yes, for some time now, America* has had growing feelings for the teenager. It's not natural for someone to develop feelings for the same person who takes care of you, but America* can't seem to help it. He doesn't really know where they came from. It started when he arrived at Alfred's house. He had just woken up in a bush in a garden with a box full of stuff he played with, and walked all through a neighborhood with big houses. He knocked on every door that was lined on the street. Most of the people were snotty and dressed in their bathrobes. Until America* found himself at the front door of a really big house. This time he rung the doorbell and someone answered. He looked like him, but taller and dressed in a beige jacket, beige shirt, pants and a black tie. His shoes were also black. His glasses shined in the mid sunset light. "Hello?" America* called to the man. His head only reached the man's stomach, so he had to look up and talk to him. The mysterious look alike knelt down to America's* level. "Well hey there. You lost, little buddy?" The glasses eyed male asked, picking up America* "I'm not really lost. I just don't have a home." The smaller blonde explained. The man looked as if he had an idea. "Hmm. I just made some burgers. Would you like some? By the way, my name's Alfred F. Jones, world hero." The man boasted. "America*, nice to meet you, Alfred."

And that's pretty much as far as America* could remember. But since that fateful day 2 years ago, Alfred has been his caretaker. It was only until a few days ago that he started having weird dreams about Alfred. Dreams that kept America* up all night doing weird things to himself. Weird things that made his body feel really good but made him feel bad for doing it. But he never told Alfred about it. What _would _he say about it, anyway? Would Alfred kick him out? Would he accept it? Or would he just say nothing and try to wipe his memory of it? God, all this pressure and possibilities of Alfred's reactions to this made America* feel queasy. The boy was snapped out of his mind when he felt Alfred pick him up and walk him to a shady tree. There, he placed the red faced America* on his lap. "You ok, bro? Do I need to take you home?" Alfred asked.

America* nodded, the queasy feeling growing stronger.

Alfred groaned as he stood up and placed the half asleep boy in his arms and walked them to the car, waiting in the hot afternoon sun. Alfred unlocked the driver's door and sat inside the black Porsche coupe, buckling America* into the passenger's seat. He grabbed the clothes that were laying on the dock that people would occaisonally use to board boats. But not many people knew about the lake in the woods. Once Alfred finally gathered their outfits, he walked back to the car and shoved the clothes into the backseat and started the car. He carefully backed out of the forest and onto the trail. Careful not to disturb his sleeping angel.

Once the blondes got home with McDonald's, America* was eager to get out of the car and into the house where he could change out of his now chafing, incredibly short bikini bottoms. Alfred usually bought swim trunks for himself and bikinis for America*, even though he's a boy, he complained about how swim trunks make him feel crowded. Even though Alfred tries to convince his younger self about how comfortable they are, he won't budge. So he decides not to force it onto America* (Huehuehuehue) Alfred set down the burgers while the smaller equivalent of himself ran into his bedroom with his clothes in his arms. Alfred looked as the boy shut the door. He looked at the meal they bought. 10 big macs and 4 mighty kids meals, their favorite. Alfred started drifting into his mind, thinking about what America* does in his room when he wants to be alone sometimes. Maybe he just wants to play with his toys, or watch uncensored comedy TV, or even just sit around in the eerie silence of his room, staring blankly at the windows. Who knows, but Alfred respected the boy's privacy. Plus if he invaded his younger self's personal space, he would probably get knocked upside the head just like how he did to Arthur when he was little. He then decided to switch on some cartoons and set the table for lunch.

America's clothes ruffled as he put them on, sliding his arms through the sleeves of his favorite jacket Alfred had given him for christmas. He then slid on some short shorts as well and topped off the outfit by putting on a pink bikini top from one of his bikini sets and black leather gloves. He then looked in the mirror. "Would Alfred like this outfit?" America* asked himself, wondering what thoughts would run through his crush's mind if he walked out in an Ameriko outfit. Would Alfred like it? Would he tell him to go and change? Or would he walk away? Once again, America's mind started racing. He then heard Alfred call for him. America* immediately rushed out the door, his socks slipped on the waxed tile and fell flat on his face. Alfred ran over and helped him up. Alfred then removed the boy's socks, kissing America's feet passionately after. The younger of the two blushed and moaned quietly. "A-alfred.." Alfred stopped as soon as he realized wheat he was doing to the boy. "S-sorry.. I didn't mean that." Alfred explained, looking towards the table where the burgers were waiting. The males walked over and started eating. 'That was weird. Could it be possible that maybe Alfred likes me too?' America* thought to himself, slowly chewing his burger as he watched Alfred closely. The older male saw America* look at him from the corner of his eye. "Can I help you?" Alfred asked, putting his burger down. "Nothing much.. Just trying to see this cardinal outside the sliding door." America* replied, pointing to the glass sliding door located 10 feet behind Alfred. Alfred immediately looked behind him and didn't see a cardinal in the sliding door. "N-nevermind.. It's gone." America* said, motioning his hand as if he was swatting a bug. Alfred just shrugged and went back to eating like the conversation didn't exist. America* let out a sigh of relief at this.

For the rest of the meal, the two blondes didn't speak. Alfred chucked the burger wrappings in the trash while America* went and sat on the couch with Alfred's cat to watch cartoons with him, still thinking about why Alfred decided to suddenly kiss his feet like that. Alfred walked over to the couch where America* was sitting. He then moved his head onto America's own and sniffed it. It smelt like Snooki perfume for some reason. Alfred felt lust wrap itself around him. He then kissed the boy's head, moving his lips down to America's forehead and kissed passionately to his ear. Alfred then heard America* moan and pull him closer. The older male then forced himself away from America*, holding the ends of his jacket and forced them around his torso, panting. He looked like he was panicking. America* then suddenly got up, scaring the cat into hiding in Alfred's room. "Dude! A-are you ok?! Did I do something wrong?" The minor spoke, worried for his older self. "Y-yeah... I'm fine. You wanna go do something? Take you to the mall?" Alfred asked, bombarding America* with 10 billion questions in one sentence. "I guess we can go to the mall and walk around." America* replied. The boy then got up from the couch and grabbed his shoes. They were dress shoes like Alfred's own, but WAY smaller than the original pair. Alfred also walked to the door and grabbed his keys from the desk located next to the door and opened it. They then walked out to the car and sat inside the machine. Alfred started up the car and pulled out the driveway.

On the ride, again no one spoke. The radio was set to 95.3 as they drove on, staying on the same radio station until they pulled into the parking lot of the Oviedo mall. The car's engine shut off and America* was first to get out. Followed by Alfred, who still looked scared of his younger self. America* walked over to Alfred and held his hand, looking up to him. Alfred's eyes then met America's own. They stared for a while until America* was snapped out of his thoughts when a bug landed on his shoulder. He swatted it away and pulled Alfred along, basically dragging him to the mall until he too, snapped out of his fantasy world.

The trip around the mall was also uneventful. America* asked Alfred for some money for toys, lip gloss, and candies, then they sat down and ate some ice cream for dessert, and then Alfred watched America* go play with some kids he randomly met. Early sunset then came around and Alfred walked with the younger male to the car to go home. They stepped inside the car and started it up, backing out of the parking lot and driving away from the mall. Alfred then decided to drive to the top of a hill to watch the sunset with America*, who was asleep in the passenger's seat. Once the task of driving up a hill was done, he tapped on the boy's shoulder to wake him up. "Wha? Where are we, Alfred?" America* asked, wiping his eyes and stretching shortly after. 'So adorable' Alfred thought, staring as the boy stretched. "I wanted to take you out here to watch the sunset with me, America*" Alfred explained, unbuckling the younger male's seatbelt, allowing him access to crawl around the car if he pleased. "Do you wanna sit on my lap?" Alfred invited, patting his lap as if he was calling his cat. America* nodded and crawled over the seat separator, bumping his head on the roof of the car and finally sitting down on Alfred's lap. "I like sitting on your lap, Alfred. It's fun." America* said, making himself comfortable. This movement on Alfred's lap caused him to slightly grunt at the feeling. America* then leaned into Alfred's chest, sighing when he landed on his soft suit. Alfred smelt America's hair again. It still had that cotton candy smell to it. Alfred tried all in his power to not succumb to 'doing stuff' to the boy. So he turned on the radio to an R&B station instead. The music started setting the mood as Alfred felt America* turn over and lean his side onto Alfred's front. The slow breathing making the boy drift away back into sleep until he felt something hold his waist and turn him to where their stomachs were touching. America* looked up and saw Alfred staring back down at him, his eyes warm and loving as he petted the boy's waist, trailing his hand down the boy's thigh and redirecting it to his butt where the gloved hand stayed. America* still had his gaze fixed on Alfred as the older male did the same, now rubbing America's butt. America* sighed at the feeling, leaning in to Alfred's touch. Alfred then picked up America* and brought their lips close together, passionately connecting them. America's heart was beating so fast. He didn't know how far Alfred would go with this since he stopped suddenly the last couple times. They then parted, leaving the boy panting.

"I love you, America*"

"I love you too, Alfred- ah!"

Alfred removed the pink bikini top and rubbed America's nipple. Alfred was surprised at how sensitive this area was for the boy. He then moved his free hand down America's butt, pulling down his shorts. "A-ahh..." America* moaned as Alfred's hands touched him all over, exploring every piece of skin that belonged to the boy. Alfred then placed both of his hands on America's underwear and pulled them down, revealing the younger's soft butt. Only the jacket remained on America*. "Bend over the steering wheel, real quick." Alfred told. America* leaned over the wheel while Alfred removed one of his gloves and sucked on his fingers. He then spread America's buttcheeks and saw a pretty pink hole.

Alfred smirked at this.

"Okay, this may hurt a little, but then it's gonna feel good. Ok?" Alfred informed. "Now don't flinch." The older male added. America* nodded at this, rearing his butt against Alfred's hand. Alfred pushed his finger against the boy's entrance, elicting a moan from America as he felt Alfred's finger enter him. He stopped once the base of the finger was fully inside. America started developing tears in the corners of his eyes and moaned as Alfred curled his finger, adding another as he started thrusting it. America gripped the steering wheel hard as Alfred landed a hand on America's member, stroking it as the boy moaned loud. Alfred removed his fingers and applied his tounge, lapping up the fluids oozing from the boy's butthole. "Ah... Alfred.." America moaned as the older male did things to his body, making him feel good. Alfred removed his tounge and sat America on his legs. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his member. America's eyes widened at the sight at his older self's member size. Alfred then picked up America and held him over his member, lightly pressing it against the boy's hole. "This'll hurt a little, but once the tip is in, you won't feel the rest." Alfred explained. America nodded once more. Alfred sat the younger male down on him. America stifled his cries of pain, more tears springing up in his eyes. Alfred took notice and held America close to him, tenderly rubbing his butt as it was slowly filled by Alfred's member. The resistance made Alfred push down a little harder, causing the tip to slip in fast. "Ow! Alfred! It hurts..! My butt hurts!" America cried, his tears now flowing down his face. "Shhh... The pain is gonna go away. It's gonna go away." Alfred cooed. He then heard America's cries reduce to sniffles. Alfred felt America try to complete the task of inserting his member, the boy cried loudly the whole way. Once America was sat down on Alfred's lap, he raised his head and moaned. "Ahh! A-Alfred... You're so big..!" America moaned, leaning his body closer into Alfred's own. Alfred grabbed the boy's torso and started moving him up and down. "Ah... A-ahh... Al-" America started moaning. He felt his butt being filled up by Alfred's member and gripped the older male's suit, bunching the cloth in his fists as he experienced pure ecstacy. Alfred brought America's face close to his and sweetly connected their lips, sliding his tounge in as he started thrusting his member. America separated them and moaned loudly.

"A-ahh! I like it! I-i like how it's moving, Alfred!"

"Do you like how I move it better?"

"A lot better-nnh!"

Alfred continued to thrust, placing America gently on the steering wheel and kissing his neck. America wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist, pressing his body towards the older's chest. "A-alfred, don't stop. I think I would die if we stopped..!" America moaned. Alfred picked up his body and sat them back down in the driver's seat, Alfred still holding America in an embrace. "It's deep... Y-you're Florida is so deep inside~" America continued on, getting more wet with each thrust Alfred gave him. 'Nn... He's taking so much of me in.. especially when he's this wet. I feel like I'm gonna slip out.' Alfred thought to himself. He spread open America's buttcheeks and slipped the rest of his member inside. America moaned loudly at how Alfred's whole member was in him. The car started bouncing along with them. Mimicking the sounds of their tender lovemaking. Wet sounds echoed through the car along with America's moans. The sky turned a bright orange and carnation pink. "Ahn.. Alfred, my butt.. It feels... Amazing~" America screamed. Alfred felt close to his release as the boy moaned loudly, the wet sounds becoming louder. "I feel like I have to pee, Alfred..! I can barely breathe- ah!" America moaned, also nearing his release. Alfred started thrusting faster, forcing the car to bounce more. Alfred let out of the embrace to hold America's waist, hearing the boy pant harshly. Alfred grunted and released his seed inside of America, of which was doing the same as he screamed loudly.

They then sat there for a while, panting while the DJs at the R&B station the radio was tuned to announced another mix. Alfred decided to press the button to lower the seat and sleep with America, who was already asleep. Alfred's member fell out of the boy from the change in position, getting his seed all over his clothes and part of the leather seat. Alfred pulled his younger self to his chest and closed his heavy eyelids, the radio's songs fading into nothingness.

SO HOW DID YALL LIKE THIS? AIN'T IT MAGNIFICENT? Well, like I said at the top of the page, I will make this story on top of the Secret Desires story. And also another story which will be coming up soon.

Yeh. Yall want a spoiler of what it's about?

Well, it involves... ACOPWITHBLONDEHAIRBLUEYESANDAPLOTKINDALIKEAHENTAIGIRLONAMISSION. Mmm... Alfy is gonna get all da dick in dat one. BUT I DIDN'T SAY NOTHING. Oh btw, thanks for helping me reach 70 followers. Yall are the bestest. I say yall a lot I just realized that xD I'm not from Texas, I just happen to say yall a lot if yall are wondering. C:

Bai~

YALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLYALLY


End file.
